Como Conseguir a la Chica de tus Sueños
by marinav92
Summary: El pequeño Butch ama a Kaoru, pero no sabe como conquistarla. Todo ese problema acaba para el cuando encuentra un manga hentai en el suelo...¿O no? -ButchxKaoru-


Bueno, me dieron unas ganas muy grandes de escribir en español, así que decidí traducir mi historia en ingles llamada "How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams" y aprovechando la voy a editar un poco. Espero les agrade la historia y por favor, dejen comentarios constructivos :)

///

**Precauciones:** Esta es una historia bastante tonta y un poco pervertida…bueno está bien, demasiado pervertida y tiene alguna que otra mala palabra.

**Inspiración:** Mis ganas de escribir en español…en cuanto a cuando hice la historia, la verdad solo se me ocurrió la idea un día (jaja) y la canción de "Hot Mess" de Cobra Starship y "Hurry up and Save me" de Selena Gomez.

**Disclaimer:** Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, solamente las estoy tomando prestadas por un rato xD

* * *

**How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams**

**///**

La ciudad de Tokio está pasando por uno de esos días en los que todo está perfecto, el sol brilla con una potencia impresionante en el cielo azul, dándole luz a cada alma en la enorme metrópolis; las flores se abren, revelando su belleza oculta al mundo para su admiración y el clima es cálido pero con un rastro de viento travieso que juega con las hojas de los árboles y las faldas de las pobres niñas.

¿Saben acaso lo que significa?

Si exacto, ¡la primavera ha llegado! Le época en donde cada persona puede sentir ese cálido sentimiento danzando en el aire llamado amor.

Todos excepto tres niños que se encuentran demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta.

En una tienda de videojuegos, se encuentran estos tres villanos, jugando con el nuevo videojuego que salió a la venta hace apenas unas semanas. Brick, el líder, mueve su pequeño cuerpo con exageración al tratar de esquivar uno de los enemigos digitales.

"¡Brick, se te va a escapar!" Boomer exclama nervioso, temblando de la emoción con toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Brick asiente, su lengua rosada afuera entre sus labios en un claro signo de concentración y formando una mueca bastante tierna.

Bueno, al punto. Si, los niños se encuentran demasiado ocupados para notar la llegada de la hora del amor…con videojuegos.

El más serio observa con interés como el soldado digital mata a otro soldado con su nueva metralleta. Su jefe sí que sabe jugar a los videojuegos. De repente escucha la puerta del establecimiento abrirse. Voltea por pura curiosidad, solo para encontrar a su querido "corazoncito".

Kaoru Matsubara, la niña más perfecta (según él). Tiene todo lo que el pequeño ama: actitud, apariencia, adora los videojuegos tanto como los deportes y muchas más razones.

Con una actitud sombría, suspira amargamente. Claro está que está prohibida por dos problemas. El primero sería que ella es Bellota. Una **heroína**, mientras que el es un **villano**. El no podía ni imaginarse el horror al ver a sus dos hermanos burlándose por su pequeño sentimiento o peor aún, comiéndose su comida como castigo.

Y el otro detallito, uno chiquito, diminutito pero muy importante.

Ella tiene catorce mientras él tiene la maravillosa edad de 11 años.

Ese pensamiento lo deja sin ánimos y se dispone a salir de la tienda para dar una vuelta y despejar su mente. Voltea hacia sus hermanos. Ellos están tan embobados en el juego que no lo voltean ni a ver. Decide no decirles nada y camina hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, voltea a ver por última vez a su amada, quien se encuentra feliz de la vida viendo los títulos de los más recientes juegos mientras que sus dos amigas femeninas se rodean de un aire incomodo. El pequeño vuelve a suspirar y abre la puerta con pesadez para salir de la tienda.

"Estoy seguro que no se darán cuento de mi abstinencia… ¿o era ausencia?" dice el pequeño niño, hablando consigo mismo e invocando miradas curiosas y comentarios dudosos de las personas rodeándolo.

De repente se para y una enorme sonrisa nace en su cara, "¡Tengo una idea, solo tengo que pedirle ayuda a algún niño de su edad y listo!"

Con su nueva meta en mente y nuevas esperanzas en su corazón, empieza a correr y a buscar a alguien capaz de enseñarle. Con cada paso que da su sonrisa desaparece al darse cuenta que los niños en la plaza o son bastante gordos y feos o son menores que el. Con rabia se detiene inmediatamente, pateando una lata a sus pies no importándole el gato que recibió la lata con un golpe.

Otro suspiro pasa por sus pálidos labios, "Supongo que regresare a la tienda…mis hermanos han de estar enojados porque me fui"

Dándose la vuelta resumió su camino, esta vez regresando a la tienda. Un ruido de papel arrugándose. Con curiosidad voltea hacia el piso y con asombro descubre una revista. El la recoge feliz, pensando que es una de esas revistas de videojuegos o comics.

"¡Vaya un comic!" Dice entusiasmado, "Pero es bastante raro…"

Los dibujos del comic abierto muestran escenas que un niño no debería ver…mucho menos un RowdyRuff boy. El hentai confunde a Butch rápidamente, después de todo no tiene una familia verdadera que le explique ese tipo de situaciones.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué están desnudos? ¿Por qué están en esas posiciones? ¿Por qué están-?" De repente una epifanía le llega, "¡Eso es, lo único que necesito es hacer lo que dice este comic y Kaoru me amara!"

Con felicidad, abraza el sucio comic con fuerza, corriendo hacia sus hermanos con una alegría nueva. Mañana inicia su conquista.

El siguiente día llega demasiado rápido y Kaoru se encuentra en el parque, caminando con una sonrisa pegada a su cara. Había comprado un increíble videojuego apenas ayer y ya estaba en el nivel 6. Nadie podía quitarle el orgullo que crecía en su interior ni arruinarle el dia.

"¡Hola Kaoru!"

…Excepto tal vez el monstruo de mocoso.

Con rabia ve al pequeño Butch, caminando hacia ella con un comic japonés abrazado con una de sus manos.

"¿Que quieres niño, te conozco?" Pregunta ella, jugando el papel de tonta a la perfección. Ella observa como el abre el comic y parece leerlo con su ojo visible. De repente lo vuelve a cerrar y le sonríe. La niña de ojos verdes se empieza a desesperar del silencio.

"Mira si no quieres nada, muévete niño-"

Ella se ve interrumpida al sentir _algo_ en uno de sus pechos, apretando suavemente. Un notable sonrojo llena sus mejillas al ver que ese algo es la mano de su contraparte.

El sé llena de felicidad al ver la cara de su amada tan roja como el comic, '¡Solo falta que empiece a pedir por más!'

No está preparado cuando su mejilla recibe un poderoso golpe, cortesía de Kaoru.

"¡TU MALDITO MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!"

///

El pequeño observa como Kaoru y sus amigas pelean contra la banda Gangrena, ganándoles fácilmente. Observa como festejan y hablan de regresar al laboratorio. Con un trago de su propia saliva sale de su escondite, los arbustos. Nota como Kaoru o Bellota voltea a verlo y se pone en posición de defensa cuando sus amigas lo ven curiosamente.

"¡Que quieres, Butch!" dice ella agresivamente, una mano tapando sus pechos por precaución. Burbuja observa todo con atención, especialmente a la burda actitud de su mejor amiga.

"Te vine a dar un regalo"

Bombón se relaja y sonríe con ternura, haciendo que el niño se acerque a ella. El le sonríe tiernamente antes de darle una nalgada, apretando suavemente también. Burbuja grita con horror y Bombón observa con horrida sorpresa al pequeño pervertido. Bellota lo decide manejar de otra forma…

Con su martillo en la cara del verde.

"¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"

///

En una parte de la ciudad el pequeño RowdyRuff huye despavorido con su amada a su caza.

"¿¡Que dije mal!" pregunta inocentemente, huyendo de los constantes ataques de la heroína.

"¡ME DIJISTE QUE DEBIAMOS HACER EL AMOR, TU EXTRAÑO MOCOSO HORMONAL!" Le responde ella, eludiendo a todos los inocentes ciudadanos con eficacia, dejando un rastro de paredes abolladas y polvo en el aire.

///

Es un día hermoso, radiante y primaveral. Las aves cantan, los niños lloran, el sol calienta, las nubes son blancas, el pan se come, etc.

Es un hermoso día y más que nadie para el pequeño Butch. El niño de once años sonríe felizmente a Mitsu, mama de Kaoru al servirle un poco de sushi. Así es, el niño travieso se encuentra comiendo con los Matsubara. Solo necesito una mentirilla blanca sobre el Profesor obligándolo a comer aquí. Con orgullo se felicita mentalmente el poder mentir tan bien. Ve hacia su derecha hacia su amor platónico, Kaoru Matsubara. Observa como su bonita carita está llena de nervios.

'¡Quien sabe porque este tan nerviosa, pero yo estaré aquí para proteger a mi princesa!' se dice mentalmente, no dándose cuenta que la causa de sus nervios sea el en realidad.

El lanza un suspiro lleno de amor y la mira más detenidamente.

Cuando una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo saca de su inspección.

"Oye…emm…amigo, deja de ver a mi hermana con esos ojos de perrito pateado" dice Shou, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada llena de furia del niño de casi su edad. Kaoru observa con precaución la escena.

'¿Qué le pasa a este RowdyRuff? ¿Es acaso bipolar?'

Sus preguntas mentales se ven interrumpidas al sentir una mano en sus muslos, apretando aquí y alla e intentando llegar a un lugar un poco mas privado. Con sus mejillas inflamadas, le da un golpe en su mejilla.

"¡DEJA DE TRATAR TOQUETEARME, MOCOSO PRECOZ!"

///

Ya es de noche y en la casa Matsubara el descanso no se hace esperar. El mayor de los tres hermanos se encuentra acostado en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño después de tan arduo día de trabajo.

"¡Estúpida Preparatoria, es tan difícil! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera voy a estudiar una carrera, me convertiré en un luchador profesional como mi papa, de que me servirá Calculo en el ring!"

Con un suspiro harto cierra sus ojos, dejando que la oscuridad lo arrulle al sueño, solo para que la voz de un niño lo despierte en sorpresa.

"¡KAORU, HAGAMOS EL AMOR Y GRITEMOS CON PASION EL NOMBRE DEL OTRO!"

Dai entrecierra sus ojos con fastidio al escuchar la "dulce" voz de su "inocente" hermana responderle "respetuosamente" al maldito escuincle.

Su fastidio solo crece al ver la figura de su padre en pijamas pasar en frente de su cuarto con su rifle anti-pervertidos, "Mitsu".

Si…le puso nombre a la cosa esa.

"¡Sabia que la iba a utilizar algún día, te dije que era una muy buena inversión!"

"¡MATSUBARA TOKIO, REGRESA A LA CAMA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡NO MATARAS A ESE CHICO!"

El "responsable" de la familia exhala con fastidio, "¿Ni siquiera golpearlo?"

"¡NO!"

Con paso derrotado regresa a su cuarto, su máscara ocultando la mayoría de su expresión decepcionada. Dai se voltea boca abajo, tratando de morir de asfixia con su almohada, mientras la "melodiosa" voz de su muy querida hermanita continua en el ambiente, evitando su tan preciado sueño.

"Mi familia está loca" dice enfadado, cerrando su s ojos para tratar de por lo menos dormir un rato.

///

Butch por fin lo ha hecho. Su "papi" lo hizo crecer con un rayo especial para acabar con las heroínas, que lastima que su plan se le volteo con Butch. Ahora con sus quince años, observa al mundo con otros ojos. Con sus hormonas controlando a su cuerpo, ahora entiende todo lo que el hentai que se encontró un día contiene. Suspira con felicidad a las memorias del comic japonés. Esa revista ahora tiene un lugar muy especial debajo de su cama.

"Ahora tengo que encontrar a Bellota, necesito practicar esas posiciones que aprendí del hentai" dice con un tono travieso, "Además si trata de golpearme, yo podre detenerla con facilidad…adoro ser adolescente"

Así empieza su camino. Su camino hacia su destino…abrir las piernas de Kaoru, ¡DIGO! El corazón de Kaoru.

* * *

¿Cuál es mi colmo?

El ser mexicana y tener que buscar palabras en ingles en el traductor para saberlas en español xD

Espero le guste esta traducción, me quise dar un regalo de cumpleaños antes de mi cumple, el 27 jeje.

Por favor, comenten n_n


End file.
